


Icing on the cake

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's favourite thing in the world, next to that stick of sea salt ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on the cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good with writing these kind of stuffs…but I've been wanting to write something for Axel and Roxas together for quite some time now because I've been supporting them as a couple ever since I got into this fandom. 
> 
> The characterization of the characters here might not be accurate so be warned.

Axel found himself seated atop a clock tower in a town called Twilight Town. As the name might have suggested, Twilight Town was named for its eternal sunset. The sun never did set, nor did it rise. Instead, it stayed suspended in an eternal position in the sky.

 

It was said that an ancient war caused that particular world's natural disorder between night and day. Axel had no idea what was the technical or scientific mumbo jumbo behind that crap. He wasn't interested in hearing it. All that mattered to him was that the sun was beautiful and the view was gorgeous from the clock tower, which was perched high above the train station.

 

The town itself wasn't that big, it was built on top of a hill. It was a simple, small town, derived of any moonlight or harsh winters. Being a master of fire magic, Axel naturally loved it there.

 

Of course, there were other worlds much warmer than Twilight Town and it could easily be accessed via the use of a Dark Corridor. Agrabah was one of those desert cities but Axel didn't like it there. Twilight Town reminded him of home, the place where he had spent 13 years of his life as a human, before something killed him.

 

Axel only knew bits and pieces of his old life. He was born in a cheerful little town of Radiant Garden and had spent his entire 14 years of his human life there with Saix.

 

The last memory of his human life had been brief – a walk in town with 14 year old Saix, who was then known as Isa, just like how Axel was known as Lea. Both of them were running late for something.

 

A fight occurred, someone had attacked them and Isa remembered grabbing onto Lea's hand.

 

" _Run!" Isa's voice cried. "Faster!"_

The world around Lea turned into a crazy whirl of colors as they dashed through the gates of the city.

 

What looked like a shadow, towered over Lea and Isa, embracing them both. From then onwards, Axel had no memory of what took place in that chaotic set of events back there.

 

One thing was clear though, he had died.

 

He had no total memory recall of how exactly he had met his death but if he had to garner a guess, he was probably murdered by something. One thing was clear though, whatever that had taken his life, had probably taken Saix's life as well.

 

There was a huge gap in his memory then. He couldn't really remember how he had joined the Organization or how he had grown up. Perhaps he had been in the Organization for his whole entire life and that memory was simply a fake, something the memory witch had been doing in her free time to will boredom away.

 

If so, then why Saix?

 

From memory, Isa was much more caring than Saix. Isa would always be there for him where else Saix would just turn his back on him.

Axel was much closer to Demyx now, despite the inability to understand Demyx's obsession for music.

 

He had woken up in the alleys of the Dark City, alongside Saix, in clothes far too small for their tall frame. Someone had taken them into the castle and the rest was literally history.

 

The red head unzipped his black leather cloak, shrugging it off his shoulders before sitting down. He had a fitting black T-shirt on underneath the thick leather material as the temperature back at the castle had been terribly low. Twilight Town had a comfortable temperature that was comfortable enough for one to don on a pair of jeans and a light T-shirt.

 

Being the wielder of fire magic, Axel carried a body temperature that was slightly higher than the average human or Nobody. There was a danger of him setting himself on fire if his body temperature gets far too warm. Perhaps that was why he was extremely skinny, so as to maintain a desired body temperature.

 

"Axel!" Roxas' voice cut through his train of thoughts and Axel was thankful for that.

 

"About time too." Axel grinned, turning around from his spot.

 

"Sorry, the line at the sweets stand was really long." The blonde haired, blue eyed keyblade wielder held a blue plastic bag in his right hand. "Besides, it wasn't as if I was gone for an hour."

 

"You were gone for 13 minutes, 3 seconds," Axel cocked his head to the right and pointed a gloved finger to his head in a playful manner. "Got it memorized?"

 

Roxas rolled his eyes and threw the damp plastic bag to Axel. "Yeh, I got it all committed to memory, alright."

 

The 14 year old unzipped his leather coat, sweating slightly from the warm summer afternoon. While everyone in the Organization wore the same uniform, some of the members had their uniforms slightly altered to match their personal preference.

 

Axel wore his coat with severely tampered sleeves so as to minimize fire hazard whenever he summoned his twin chakrams (which always came in a furry blaze of flames). On top of that, his coat held a very dull finish; the surface of the fabric had been treated with a special kind of fire proof substance so that his whole entire body won't be set on fire during a combat situation.

 

Roxas wore his uniform a size or two larger than his thin frame so as to allow freedom of movements when he was in combat. In place of combat boots, he wore a pair of black leather sneakers. A belt held his baggy black jeans up. Roxas was sent on a very short mission that day, to bring in more cash for the Organization. This could be done by defeating the Heartless – creatures who fed on the souls of human.

 

For some odd reason, the Heartless would always carry some cash with them.

Axel caught the plastic bag that the teenager threw to him.

 

"Someone's cranky today." Axel chuckled, reaching out for a sea salt ice cream.

 

Everyday, after work, Axel would meet up with Xion and Roxas for sea salt ice cream at the clock tower. It was a special spot for the three comrades.

However, Xion had left that morning, along with Larxene, Marluxia and Namine, for her one week long reconnaissance mission at that new world called Earth, so currently, the firestarter was going to be enjoying ice cream with the other keyblade wielder for a week.

Together, alone.

 

Not like Xion would mind. The young girl had told them to enjoy an extra stick of sea salt ice cream for her while she was gone.

 

Problem was - who was going to have the last stick of that ice cream?

 

Axel consumed his ice cream at top notch. He didn't particularly enjoy melted ice cream and his body temperatures made it very easy for any frozen confectionary liquefy.

Roxas took his own sweet time with his since he wasn't bogged down with any of Axel's temperature problems.

Axel reached out for the third stick of sea salt ice cream in the plastic bag.

 

_Whack!_

Roxas smacked at Axel's arm.

 

"Too much ice cream is bad for you. I've not eaten breakfast so I should have it." Roxas declared in a bratty voice, a hint of playful mischief laced underneath his 'I am holier than thou' tone.

 

"Look who's talking." Axel smirked, catching the hint. "How about I take half of the ice cream?"

 

"The last time you said that, you ate the whole thing up." Roxas crossed his arms, mirroring his smirk.

 

"What can you do about it?" Axel challenged, running a gloved finger along the side of Roxas' cheek.

 

"Plenty." Roxas whispered, leaning in, inhaling Axel's firey cologne.

 

_Axel immediately knew what Roxas wanted. It was written all over his dull, blue eyes._

_That was what Axel loved about him. There was some kind of hidden fire burning within the young boy's soul and it reminded him of something from his past._

Axel manipulated the darkness present around the pockets of creation and opened a Dark Corridor up beneath them both. Roxas shut his eyes as Axel wrapped his arms around his waist, the two Organization members sinking into the dark portal.

 

Within seconds, they were both back in Roxas' room, lips locked in a passionate embrace before their bodies could even hit the stiff mattress.

 

"Let me….lock the door first…" Axel spoke in between kisses.

 

With his right arm wrapped around Axel's boney waist, Roxas call fourth the Kingdom Key in his hand. A large, gold and silver key bearing the length of a sword materialized in Roxas' left hand. With an unsteady left hand (Roxas being a right hander, unlike the ambidextrous Axel), Roxas channeled a bright white stream of light at his room door.

 

The Kingdom Key had locked the room shut and only Roxas had the ability to unlock the door now.

 

Fulfilling its purpose, the Kingdom Key disappeared from Roxas' hand to rest in his hammerspace – a fragment of the mind used to call fourth or summon weapons.

 

"Done." Roxas started using his left arm to tug on Axel's shirt.

 

Axel caught his hand, pinning it over Roxas' head.

 

Roxas blinked as Axel secured his hands to the bedpost with his belt before removing his own clothes.

 

"Trust me, it's good." Axel grinned. "You'll enjoy it."

 

The young keyblade wielder nodded slowly, not too sure what Axel had in store. The teenager was the absolute picture of innocence within the group. His love making sessions with Axel so far had been simple and honest, no tricks.

 

Roxas wondered how feeling so helpless could be so enjoyable. There was a particular training session in which the members of the Organization were tied to a chair and they had to free themselves without any assistance, within a given time limit before the Neo Shadows reduced them to nothingness once again. Roxas couldn't help but wonder if Axel wanted to reminiscence that particular training session.

 

Ripping Roxas' shirt apart, Axel ran his hands along Roxas' side, pressing on his tense muscles. Frowning slightly, he started stroking the boy across the chest. The effect was immediate as the boy began to loosen up. Roxas shifted around, biting back a moan as Axel's nimble fingers began massaging his perky nipples.

The firestarter placed his lips against the crook of Roxas' neck, sucking on his delicate skin hard enough to leave a trail of red marks. His fingers won't hold still for long though, constantly pinching and fiddling with his nipples, pressing against the perky tips of skin. Axel just knew where to touch him.

 

Roxas arched his back up out of instinct, unable to withhold his pleasure. The red head was straddling him, moving his hips against him. The teenager could feel his partner's manhood erect as he rubbed and grinded against him.

 

Axel gently cupped his hand around Roxas' length, rubbing it gently as his mouth encircled itself one of his nipple, sucking on his delicate skin.

 

"A…h!" Roxas moaned, writhing around, struggling against his restrains.

 

Roxas felt his skin harden in Axel's mouth. Axel started rubbing his length faster.

 

"Pl…please…." Roxas begged. "Axel…take me…"

 

Axel grinned. "Giving up already?"

 

"I..I.." Roxas was unable to form a proper sentence when Axel started sucking on his other nipple.

 

His hands parted Roxas' legs apart, preparing for entry.

 

"A..!" Roxas moaned incoherently underneath him.

 

Just when Axel was about to proceed to the final stage of their love making, someone knocked on Roxas' room door.

Three knocks before an attempt was made to open the door.

The two nobodies sighed in relief, thankful that they had locked the door before proceeding with their bedroom agendas.

 

"Oy, Tiger!" Xigbar's voice floated from the other side. "You in there?"

 

Roxas groaned. Blueballed again.

 

"What do you want?" Roxas tried to conceal his annoyance.

 

This wasn't the first time they were interrupted from their love making session.

 

"Have you seen Axel by any chance, kiddo?" If Xigbar could sense Roxas' annoyance, he showed no signs of displaying it.

 

"Who?" Roxas tried to keep his voice straight as Axel began running his hands all over his chest again, hitting on his sensitive spots.

 

Roxas inhaled sharply as Xigbar repeated his question impatiently.

 

"Oh..ah…um…" Roxas bit back a moan, praying that Xigbar would just buzz off so that they could go back to their well needed activities. "Um never seen him, why?"

 

 _Just go away already!_ Roxas thought desperately.

 

"Eh? That's just too bad, I thought you and puu-chan always hung around each other, eating ice cream at that damn clock tower after work?" Xigbar crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

 

"Ohh um…." Roxas gasped when Axel started nibbling on the side of his neck. "Ah…nrghh…."

 

"Kiddo, you ain't wanking now, are you?" Xigbar was clearly enjoying this.

 

"N…anr…no!" Roxas wailed, kicking Axel lightly. "I've not seen Axel. He's probably emoing about Larxene not being here for a week to tease him about his pathetic 2 inch length."

 

Axel sucked on Roxas' ear lobe, causing the teenager to moan loudly.

 

"Really now?" Xigbar walked off. "Either that or he's giving you a blow job on top of you in bed, right now. In any case, the Superior told me to go look for you since you both weren't present for the meeting."

 

Axel shot up. "What! There was a meeting!"

 

"Oh look who decided to speak up!" Xigbar was clearly enjoying every bit of this. "Didn't you pay attention to the Dusk Saix had sent out? Oh wait, I know, you were too busy trying to reach your climax that you didn't hear the gentle knock on your keyblade wielder's door, eh?"

 

Axel was already throwing his pants on, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. There was no other worse fate that awaited an Organization member for failing to attend a meeting in favor of sex. Xemnas was usually a very calm man (he had to be, with people like Xigbar hanging around him) and while members of the Organization had never ever witnessed Xemnas personally torture or directly physically punish one of their ranks before; it didn't mean that he wasn't capable of dishing out pain.

 

"Anyways, get dressed and head to the Round Room ASAP." Xigbar walked off. "I'll tell the Superior that Roxas have fallen ill or something."

 

"I owe ya one, Xig!" Axel yelled as he zipped his coat up.

 

"Don't sweat it," Xigbar's voice was fading away from the hallway. "Just don't come in smelling of sex or I'll get fucked over by Xemnas as well! As in fucked over, the BAD kind of fucked over, ya know?"

 

With that, Xigbar warped himself back to the Round Room, leaving Axel and Roxas to their own devices.

 

"You forgot about a meeting!" Roxas hysterically attempted to ram the restrains off him.

 

"It wasn't as if you remembered it as well!" Axel coated himself in Roxas' cologne.

 

The scent of the perfumed concoction reminded him of the air, free and innocent. Mingled together with his faint, firey scent, Roxas' cologne triggered a sense of nostalgia somewhere at the back of Axel's mind, almost as if he had breathed that scent in somewhere, at one point of his human life.

 

Shaking his head free of those weird thoughts, he replace the cologne cap back on before putting it back down on Roxas' dresser. He then proceeded to untie Roxas, dumping his clothes back to him.

 

"Well, now isn't the time to argue." Axel stated. "Get dressed and yeh, you heard what Xigbar said, he'll tell the Superior that you're ill."

 

"Why me…" Roxas groaned as he laced his sneakers back on.

 

"Because you are the big boss' favourite." Axel reminded him as Roxas zipped his coat up on the way out of the room.


End file.
